Venganza
by Atori-chan
Summary: La "venganza" en líneas de Uchiha Sasuke. Es tan sagrada y omnipoderosa que Sasuke sigue alimentándose de ella contra Sakura.


**SUMARY:** La "venganza" en líneas de Uchiha Sasuke. Es tan sagrada y omnipoderosa que Sasuke sigue alimentándose de ella contra Sakura.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke y Sakura

**Género:**_ Humor & Romance_

**Aviso: **_CONTIENE SPOILERS SOBRE EL MANGA_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_FIC-REGALO PARA NESSA_**

* * *

_**Venganza**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

La clase estaba alborotada debido al cambio de asignatura, donde el profesor todavía no había llegado. Un profesor que las chicas lo esperaban con gran ilusión, de ahí que la clase estuviera tan alborotada. Los chicos por su parte, estaban divididos en dos opiniones, los que le fastidiaban que aquellas féminas babearan como tontas por aquel profesor, y los que lo consideraban como un modelo a seguir. Pues Uchiha Sasuke tenía mucha historia encima, tanto buena como mala. Era precisamente por eso, que curiosamente era el profesor de ética y moral en la academia ninja.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos volaron literalmente hacia sus asientos, pues Sasuke como profesor era alguien tan estricto que no toleraba a los gamberros o a los maleducados. Además, a ninguno de esos chavalines novatos les gustaría recibir como castigo la famosa técnica ocular del Uchiha. Las chicas por su parte, dejaron de murmurar entre sí, para observarle con intensidad y mostrarse determinantes y adultas, pues, Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de tener veintitrés años, estaba soltero, aunque de vez en cuando salía con alguna, pero, nada serio. Solo una tarde y ya estaba. Claro que también, no salía con cualquier chica o con la típica de curvas exuberantes. Si Sasuke salía con una chica, esta tenía que ser con carácter.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la mesa principal, se dirigió a sus alumnos con su mirada estoica, esperando la iniciativa de sus alumnos para que lo saludaran con el respeto que les había enseñado. Así ocurrió al cabo de unos segundos, todos lo recibieron al unísono como máquinas preparadas para ello. Sasuke solo soltó una mueca, en señal de aprobación y a diferencia de los otros profesores que pasaban lista para verificar que estaban todos los alumnos, Sasuke se limitó a echarles una ojeada cerciorándose de que no faltaba nadie. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y apoyándose sobre la pared, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dándole un toque sexy y elegante, Sasuke comenzó con la clase de ese día.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre un tema muy delicado y que nos marca de forma muy profunda si no logramos contenerlo –decía con los ojos cerrados. Al instante, los entreabrió para ver a toda su clase-, la venganza.

Quizás fuera por el tono en cómo lo había dicho o por aquella mirada misteriosa, que muchos tragaron saliva. Uchiha Sasuke iba a hablarles de algo de lo que estaba más que familiarizado y que le había tocado muy profundo siendo niño, por lo tanto, debían mostrarse más atentos que nunca.

-La venganza es algo que nunca debe tomarse a broma –continuaba en su pose, donde se notaba que mientras hablaba, recordaba su infancia y adolescencia tan traumática y que lo tomaba ahora como un ejemplo, para evitar que aquellos futuros ninjas no cayeran en el mismo error que él-. La venganza es una palabra muy profunda, incluso omnipoderosa. Decir por una tontería como que te han quitado los caramelos, y vas a vengarte, es que todavía eres un crío inmaduro y un estúpido que todavía ve el mundo de rosa. La venganza te abre los ojos sobre lo dura que es la vida. La venganza acabará formando parte de tu vida, por lo que, cuando tras haberla cumplido, te quedarás sumido en un vacío del que necesitas otro objetivo por el cual seguir alimentándote de la venganza –levantó la cabeza y mirándoles inexpresivo, concluyó-. Resumiendo, no dejéis que la venganza os consuma por mucho tiempo, de lo contrario, nunca podréis deshaceros de ella. Por lo tanto, debéis combatirla al instante. Eso os hará crecer como buenos ninjas hacia el camino correcto.

Uno de los alumnos, con cierta timidez, alzó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar, el cual Sasuke se lo concedió.

-Sasuke-sensei… -dudó por unos momentos- ¿cómo hizo usted para librarse de la venganza?

Sasuke se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para que el pobre chaval sufriera por dentro y por fuera, mientras que el resto de la clase, no solo lo había aplaudido por hacer la pregunta que a ellos también le carcomía, sino también por haber tenido el valor de haberlo preguntado.

-Escuchar la historia del Primer Hokage, me hizo reflexionar.

-¿El Primer Hokage? –que Sasuke respondiera como siempre, rompió la tensión existente, para que la clase volviese a estar relajada- ¿Es cierto que el Primer Hokage era más papanatas que Naruto-sama?

Sasuke puso una mueca rara ante esa pregunta tan difícil, incluso para él. Había estado poco tiempo con el Shodaime, pero lo suficiente para ver que era alguien estúpido, que se lo tomaba casi todo a broma y que se deprimía por tonterías. Y Naruto, como lo conocía de toda la vida, había crecido con la imagen del niño fracasado y de pedazo de burro por sus tonterías que aún seguía haciendo. Por lo que, era imposible decir quién era el más estúpido de los dos.

-Retornemos la clase –escaqueándose de darles una respuesta-. Como ejercicio, quiero que pongáis un ejemplo de por qué razón os vengaríais y cómo haríais para solucionarlo en el momento. No quiero razones estúpidas. De lo contrario, me encargaré personalmente de que nunca os graduéis como gennins.

Los futuros ninjas de Konoha volvieron a tragar saliva, esta vez con miedo. Sasuke molaba como hombre para las chicas, molaba como ninja para algunos chavales, pero definitivamente, como profesor no molaba a nadie, ya que debido a que formaba parte del Consejo del Hokage, tenía el poder de hacer lo que había dicho. Así que como niños buenos y obedientes, abrieron sus libretas y comenzaron a romperse los sesos en búsqueda de una razón de venganza para que Sasuke les diera el visto bueno.

Sasuke veía a sus alumnos muy concentrados y centrados en el tema. Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho por evitar que aquellos futuros shinobis no cayeran en el mismo error que él. Lo había pasado tan mal, que aún era un misterio que siguiera en pie y hablar sobre el tema, sin recordar con amargura todo lo que había sufrido y las mentiras a las que había estado sometido desde el mismo día que había nacido.

-¡BUENAS TARDES!

La puerta había sido abierta enérgicamente por el actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, quién con su alegría constante, saludaba a la siguiente generación de ninjas. Sasuke le respondió con una sutil mirada y luego volvió a enfocarse a su clase, quiénes solo habían levantado la cabeza para volver a realizar su ejercicio.

-¡Pero qué ambiente hay por aquí! –acercándose hasta estar al lado de Sasuke- Oye, Sasuke, ¿no me digas que estás usando tu sharingan para tenerlos como leones enjaulados?

-No soy tan imbécil como para hacer algo así –contestó siguiendo en su pose, como si así estuviera más cómodo-. Ahora, si no te importa, mis alumnos tienen que terminar un ejercicio, así que no les molestes.

Naruto le miró, parpadeando varias veces, luego a los estudiantes y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Hokage, se acercó a los que estaban en la primera mesa.

-¿De qué trata? –viendo como casi todos los que estaban en aquella fila tenían la libreta en blanco. Solo había uno o dos, que tenían escrito alguna línea pero muchos tachones.

-Sobre la venganza.

-¿La venganza? –preguntó Naruto extrañado, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo, el cual este desvió la mirada.

-Así es –contestó otro alumno-. Sasuke-sensei nos contó que el término de venganza es algo que hay que tomarse en serio y no dejar que nos afecte por mucho tiempo, porque sino caeríamos en un vacío imposible de recuperar.

-¿Algo de lo que tomarse en serio? –soltó casi en una mueca divertida, mientras la cara de Sasuke se volvía molesta por el tono del Uzumaki.

-Sí, Sasuke-sensei dijo que la venganza es omnipoderosa y sagrada.

-¿En serio? –comentaba Naruto más divertido.

-¡Suficiente! –clamó Sasuke al límite-. Se acabó la clase por hoy, quiero que mañana traigáis el ejercicio hecho.

Todos corearon afirmativamente y recogieron sus cosas de inmediato. Pues se notaba a leguas que su sensei estaba muy mosqueado por culpa de Naruto, y estaba claro que querría contarle algunas cuarenta y quizás… solo quizás… darse algunos golpes.

Cuando la clase quedó vacía y solo estuvieron los dos adultos, Naruto no tardó en seguir metiéndose con el moreno.

-Así que la venganza es un término sagrado y omnipoderosa que no debe usarse para tonterías –repitió a punto de troncharse de risa.

-Vuelve a repetirlo Naruto, y te rompo la cara –amenazó serio e intentando que aquella molestia juguetona no rondara por su rostro.

-Es que Sasuke, me lo creería sabiendo lo que viviste, pero es que… -aguantándose la risa con grandes esfuerzos.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Es que si supieran cuál es tu nueva venganza! ¡Una venganza realmente sagrada y omnipoderosa! –mofándose a cada palabra.

-¡Eso es asunto mío, usuratonkachi! ¡Y cuidado con cantarlo por ahí!

-Claro que no, claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a cantar que Sasuke, el que considera la venganza tan sagrada y omnipoderosa, está saliendo con distintas chicas en venganza contra Sakura por no haberle votado como Hokage? –y dicho esto, rompió en carcajadas.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, recordando aquel momento con gran nitidez.

Tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y en consecuencia, con la muerte de Tsunade, el Shodaime, antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos, había sugerido que para decidir el futuro Hokage, lo dispusiera el pueblo mediante unas elecciones. Sasuke, en su intento de ser Hokage para cambiar la palabra Uchiha a ojos de los demás y para cuidar la aldea que su hermano tanto había amado, se había presentado a las elecciones. Ya había proclamado que quería ser Hokage durante la Guerra, que en ese momento, no se iba a echar atrás. El otro candidato a presentarse había sido, como no, su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, quién aparte de ser su sueño desde crío, tenía verdaderos deseos de cambiar el mundo shinobi para unificarlo. El resto de candidatos fueron descartados por el propio Hashirama, asumiendo que más derecho a ser Hokage sería Sasuke o Naruto, siendo Sasuke por el cual apostaba. Pues, tanto los anteriores Hokages como el propio Madara, quién había tenido que seguir esperando hasta el final de aquellas elecciones para poder "matarse" con Hashirama, también habían dado su voto. Incluso Orochimaru, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin habían participado en aquellas elecciones. El antiguo Sannin de las serpientes había regresado a Konoha, aunque debido a sus delitos, había tenido que cumplir una pequeña condena en la cárcel, mientras que los miembros del equipo de Sasuke se habían proclamados ninjas de Konoha, por lo que tenían pleno derecho a participar en aquellas elecciones.

Obviamente sus compinches, habían votado por él y también Orochimaru. Hasta Hashirama, quién le había caído bien. Afortunadamente, también obtuvo voto de su antepasado, el cual había simpatizado con él, con su gran parecido a Izuna. También obtuvo voto de Hiruzen, quién sabiendo todo relacionado con los Uchihas, había apoyado la ilusión del último de ellos. Por supuesto no había obtenido voto de Tobirama, quién todavía lo veía con cierto recelo y desconfianza. Y Minato, por supuesto, que apoyaría a su querido hijo. Del resto del grupo de novatos, una muy pequeña minoría lo habían votado, ya que no se habían fiado de él. Sobre todo, recordando lo que había hecho. Aquellos votos perdidos, los había recuperado por parte de Kakashi y del pueblo, desconocedores de la liosa trama Uchiha. Simplemente lo habían votado, porque lo veían más maduro, más inteligente y más sensato que el cabeza loca y gamberro de Naruto. Por lo que el resultado final había sido casi igualado. Un simple voto había decidido que Naruto fuese el Sexto Hokage.

Su sorpresa había sido grande al descubrir que Sakura, la que le había amado desde niños, manteniendo su amor constante, había dado su voto a Naruto y no a él. Eso le había dolido en el orgullo y furioso le había pedido cuentas. Ella le había respondido con algo tan simple de que, no era justo que le destrozara el sueño de Naruto, a sabiendas que era lo que más deseaba. Pero lo que lo mató, fue lo que ella había agregado.

.

_-"Además, Naruto es capaz de que todo el mundo pueda vivir en paz. Él tiene más voluntad que…"_

.

Y al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, la Haruno había callado la boca. Pero el golpe ya había sido dado y no hacía falta nada más para saber que Sakura, por mucho que le siguiera queriendo, no lo veía como el hombre capaz de proteger a la aldea. Furioso, se encontraba vengándose de ella saliendo con otras chicas, como indicándole que solo aceptaba a aquellas que sí creían en él y que de ahora en adelante, pasaría de su persona para siempre.

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dejar esa venganza tuya contra ella? –le preguntó el Uzumaki esta vez serio-. No me gustaría que la chica que quise, se vaya con otro que no quiere de verdad.

El Uchiha lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

-La paciencia de Sakura está tocando a su fin, y ya sabes que Sai está interesado en ella.

¿Cómo que Sai estaba interesado en ella?

¿¡Desde cuándo!?

La cara de Sasuke nunca había estado tan expresiva que Naruto lo miró parpadeando varias veces.

-¿No lo sabías? –poniendo su mente a pensar, recordó que Sasuke, a pesar de los años, nunca había tratado con Sai, para llegar a conocerlo y saber lo que el antiguo servidor de Danzo, sentía hacia la Haruno.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabía! –le gritó con sarcasmo.

¡Maldita sea!

Pensaba seguir vengándose de Sakura un tiempo más, para luego perdonarla. Sin embargo, no contaba con que otro como ese imbécil suplente suyo, estuviera enamorado de ella. Con Naruto fuera del triángulo amoroso y prometido de Hinata Hyuuga, había pensado que ya no tenía más rivales a tener en cuenta.

.

-¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? ¡El otro día salí con Sasuke-kun!

Sakura detuvo su caminar, para escuchar como una de sus colegas enfermeras le relataba a otra compañera de la profesión la cita que había tenido con el que había sido su gran amor. Desbordaba tanta emoción e ilusión, que le dio envidia y tristeza.

Apretando con fuerza el historial médico, Sakura siguió su camino sin querer escuchar los detalles de la cita y lo que por su culpa, había perdido para siempre.

Todo había sido por haber votado a Naruto en vez de a Sasuke cuando disputaban el puesto de Sexto Hokage. Como la votación no era secreta, Sasuke supo enseguida que ella no le había votado, siendo, probablemente, su voto el que le diera la victoria. Si hasta Ino e incluso Tenten le habían votado, ¿por qué ella no lo había hecho, si aún lo amaba?

Precisamente por lo que le había respondido. Era el sueño de toda la vida de Naruto, por lo que le parecía una puñalada tremenda que llegase Sasuke queriendo serlo. Además, durante la Cuarta Guerra, Naruto había demostrado agallas y voluntad no solo para proteger a su aldea, sino a todo el mundo shinobi y cambiar a aquellos que creían en ideales anticuados o que veían las cosas de una forma más egoísta. Claro que cuando le había dicho aquello, Sakura no sabía de las razones de por qué Sasuke quería ser Hokage, así como saber el pasado que había envuelto al clan Uchiha. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría dudado en apoyar a Sasuke, animándolo a cambiar el apellido Uchiha frente a los demás. Por su culpa, él había perdido la oportunidad y ella le había perdido a él.

-Ey frontuda, espabila –le regañó Ino, golpeándole ligeramente la cabeza con una carpeta.

Sakura se sobó la cabeza, pero no le respondió energéticamente como acostumbraba. Estaba tan afectada, que ni tenía ganas de seguir la corriente a su mejor amiga con estupideces.

Ino suspiró con fuerza observando aquel comportamiento que a cada día empeoraba.

-No te entiendo Sakura. Vale que la cagaste al no votar a Sasuke-kun, pero estar con ese ánimo, no es la solución.

-No puedo evitarlo –contestó desolada.

-Pues cuando Sasuke-kun tenía admiradoras tú luchabas por él, incluso seguiste creyendo en él, a pesar de que casi te mata… dos veces, si mal no recuerdo. No entiendo porqué ahora te muestras tan desesperanzada, cuando siempre has luchado y creído en Sasuke-kun.

-Ahora es distinto. Sasuke-kun contenta a sus admiradoras y tras lo que hice, me ignora totalmente. Más que cuando éramos niños.

-¿Y por eso, estás empezando a reconsiderar en salir con Sai?

-Tú no sabes cuánto ando necesitada de consuelo. De soltar todo este sufrimiento y dolor que me he guardado desde que Sasuke-kun abandonó la aldea. He estado esforzándome en sonreír y en hacerme fuerte, porque creía que Sasuke-kun volvería aquí a la aldea… conmigo…

-¡SASUKE-KUN!

El grito de las enfermeras, alarmó a las dos amigas, quiénes al voltearse, se fijaron en cómo el mismísimo Sasuke se acercaba a ellas con paso firme, ignorando a las enfermeras o a las pacientes que lo visualizaban con corazones de enamoradas.

Que caminara totalmente serio y con sus ojos negros clavados en la pelirosa, fue suficiente para que la aludida tragara saliva asustada. ¿Es qué iba a rematarla con algún otro desprecio suyo?

Lo que sucedió después, fue un visto y no visto para la Yamanaka. Sasuke sin detener en ningún momento su paso, había cogido la muñeca de su mejor amiga, arrastrándola por el camino en el que había venido, dejando a las muchachas que lo habían mirado con amor, perplejas ante ello y temerosas de que aquello significara lo que ellas estaban imaginando.

.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? –decía Sakura sin entender nada.

Pero Sasuke no decía nada, seguía tirando de ella. Indignada ante ello, Sakura hizo honor a su título como mejor kunoichi del mundo shinobi, y con su gran fuerza, se soltó de él. Si quería ridiculizarla, no era necesario que la llevara a ninguna parte.

-¡Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo aquí! –le gritó. Aunque estuvieran en una calle desierta, donde la noche había obligado a que casi todos sus habitantes estuvieran en sus casas y tener abiertos uno o dos bares de la zona, seguía siendo una calle peligrosa con Uchiha Sasuke molesto con ella.

El Uchiha siguió inmune, mirándola fijamente y eso ponía nerviosa a la Haruno.

-Si querías echarme la culpa sobre alguna cosa que he hecho, no hacía falta que me sacaras del hospital. Ya todas saben de sobra cuánto me desprecias, así que más burlas de ellas, no me afectaría.

-Lo siento.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, y boquiabierta, miró a Sasuke. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke le había perdido, ¿perdón?

¿Por qué?

No entendía nada.

-¿Cómo?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. No sabía que su venganza hubiera afectado de tal manera a Sakura. Había pensado que solo la haría sufrir y luego, con perdonarla ya estaría todo arreglado, que no contaba con que Sakura fuera el objeto de burla de las demás chicas y mucho menos que ella estuviera tan afectada. Como siempre se esforzaba en que la valorara, que no creía que se rindiera tan rápido. Quizás se había pasado un poco.

-Lo siento –volvió a repetir-. No quería que las cosas llegasen tan lejos por culpa de mi venganza.

-¿Venganza? –respondió Sakura parpadeando, hasta que logró entender el significado de sus palabras- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que has estado flirteando con otras chicas como venganza contra mí por haber preferido a Naruto como Hokage? –era imposible de creer eso, sobre todo, porque le resultaba algo absurdo, así como una venganza sin sentido, siendo él un experto en el tema. Pero por la cara que ponía, parecía que su deducción era correcta y se sintió indignada con él.

-Te advierto que no tienes derecho a golpearme o que te dé cuenta de mis actos, pues tú también has jugado al mismo juego –objetó el Uchiha, viendo como las cejas rosas de la chica se arrugaban mostrando su claro enfado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -¿Y ahora de qué hablaba?

-Naruto me ha contado que estás planteándote salir con Sai. Y tú no es que seas una belleza precisamente –el comentario le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Estuvo a punto de devolvérselo con un puñetazo, pero…-. Y sé de sobra que si atraes a los hombres es por tu carácter fuerte y persistente, como le pasó al imbécil de Naruto y a otros de los que me habló Naruto.

La cólera había desaparecido en Sakura, quién parpadeaba atónita.

Sería posible que Sasuke estuviera…

-Y yo no pienso permitir que un suplente u otro perdedor, se quede contigo. Me has repetido muchas veces que te valorara, que me querías, incluso que estabas enamorada de mí, así que no pienses que ahora puedes rectificar todo eso que has dicho.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Los alumnos de la academia volvían a estar alborotados como el día anterior, mientras esperaban, nuevamente, al profesor de ética y moral, Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque algunos tenían ojeras por culpa del ejercicio impuesto por el Uchiha, todos, sin excepción, comentaban lo que era la novedad en la villa: ¡La posibilidad de que Sasuke accediera a salir con la chica más peligrosa de Konoha, donde ninguna tendría la oportunidad contra ella! El hecho de que Sasuke se presentara en el hospital y se llevara a la Sakura Haruno a alguna parte desconocida, había sido un rumor que estaba llegando a las fronteras de Suna. Las futuras kunoichis discutían acaloradamente sobre el asunto. Algunas, la más ingenuas creían que Sasuke simplemente la había llevado para hundirla más. Otras, creían lo peor, que ellos por fin serían pareja.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!

La entrada del Sexto Hokage con su habitual sonrisa, supuso muchas teorías.

¿Su profesor estaría con Sakura y venía Naruto a sustituirlo?

¿O acaso su profesor, por alguna razón, se habría ido a un bar a desahogar las penas y tendría una resaca de mil demonios?

-¿Sasuke todavía no ha llegado? –mirando para todos lados.

Los alumnos lo miraron con una gota, observando que Naruto era otro de los que se sentían intrigados sobre Sasuke y Sakura, solo que él había llegado al extremo de acudir a la propia clase.

-Estoy aquí, usuratonkachi –anunció el Uchiha.

Inmediatamente los futuros shinobis se levantaron y lo saludaron respetuosamente, teniendo en sus mentes la curiosidad de saber lo ocurrido, y que agradecían que estuviera el Hokage. Pues lo conocían de sobra para saber que Naruto Uzumaki, sin importar el momento o lugar, preguntaría sobre lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su profesor, fue suficiente para intuir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Las futuras kunoichis pusieron cara de horror, viendo sus esperanzas hundidas.

Naruto también lo veía. Con la boca abierta, no tardó en preguntar.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Es que tú… tú y Sakura-chan estuvisteis…?

-Ajá.

Sasuke no dejó que el Uzumaki terminara la frase, sino que además le dio la respuesta deseada con un deje de orgullo y felicidad que fueron como dardos sobre todas las chicas, que no podían ocultar su tristeza y su frustración. Todo lo contrario a los chavales, que viendo la simpatía, aunque poca, del Uchiha, se atrevieron a hurgar más en aquel tema gratamente interesante.

-Sasuke-sensei, ¿y qué tal le fue?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron?

-Por eso, llegó tarde, ¿no?

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa arrogante y situándose en su pose habitual cuando daba su clase, contestó:

-El tema de hoy será, cómo marcar tu territorio, después de tanto tiempo.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

La idea de este fic se me ocurrió a raíz del anterior drabble y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi amiga Nessa, aproveché la oportunidad y la inspiración y en dos días ya lo tuve hecho.

Espero que te haya gustado Nessa, ya me contarás. Y a los demás, por supuesto, espero que también os haya gustado. Cuando me haya recuperado de una pequeña depresión que ando pasando, me pondré con _Ella es mi nuera_. Pues este fic será el próximo en actualizarse y a liquidarlo cuanto antes.

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestros comentarios.

'Atori'


End file.
